gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Websites in GTA V
This is a list of in-game websites accessible on the Internet in Grand Theft Auto V. These are not real websites but most of the domains are owned by Rockstar Games. The following links should not lead to the actual websites, but Wikia articles on that topic. The sites in parentheses represent the real-world inspiration for each website. Interactive sites Gameplay-affecting sites *'Eyefind.info' (Yahoo!, Google) - Web portal, search engine and related services. *'Dynasty8realestate.com' (Century 21) - Real estate website, used to browse and purchase property. *'Elitastravel.com' - Air charter, used to browse and purchase aircraft. *'Legendarymotorsport.net' - A website where you can buy cars. *'Southernsanandreassuperautos.com' - Another website where you can buy cars. *'Pandmcycles.com -' A website where you can buy bikes. *'docktease.com' - A website where you can buy boats. *'Warstock Cache & Carry' - A website where you can buy military vehicles. *'Epsilonprogram.com' - The official website for the Epsilon Program. Social Networking *'Bleeter.biz' (Twitter) - Social networking and microblogging site. *'Lifeinvader.com' (Facebook) - Online social networking service. *'Hushsmush.com' - A social network where you can meet women. The membership costs $500 for men and is free for women. Financial Sites *'Bawsaq.com' (NASDAQ) - The BAWSAQ stock exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. *'Lcn-exchange.com' (NYSE)- The Liberty City National Exchange website, where the player can invest in stocks with various companies. It is the only stock exchange website available offline. *'Maze-bank.com' - The official website of the Maze Bank. *'Thebankofliberty.com' - The official website of the Bank of Liberty. *'Fleeca.com' (Visa, Capital One/TD Bank)- The official website of the Fleeca Bank. Interactive sites *'Sanandreasdmv.com' - the official website of the San Andreas DMV. *'Suemurry.com' - the official websites of Sue Murry. *'Jockcranley.com' - the official websites of Jock Cranley. *'Iwillsurviveitall.com' - pyramid scheme site created by Bill Binder. *'Cashfordeaddreams.com' - A website where you can trade anything for cash. *'Psychicshoutout.com' - A website where you can consult a fortuneteller. *'Accept-the-chaos.com' - A website about Atheism. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com '- A website describing best practices for the internet. *'Sixfiguretemps.com' - A website where you apply to be a drug mule. *'Proposition208.com' - A website for medicinal cocaine. *'Vinewoodloglinegenerator.com' - A website which allows you to create movie scenarios easily. *'Lennyavery-realty.com'- The official website of Lenny Avery, real estate broker since 1993. *'Thepowcleanse.com' - The official website of the pow cleanse diet. Non-Interactive sites Miscellanous sites *'WhokilledLeonoraJohnson.com' - A site which has a banner about the "Blood on the Rocks" mystery. *'JackHowitzer.com' - Actor Jack Howitzer's official website. *'Righteousslaughter7.com' - Video Game Righteous Slaughter 7's official website, featuring a trailer for the game. *'Hammersteinfaust.com' - Official site of the Hammerstein & Faust law firm. *'Merryweathersecurity.com' - Official site of the Merryweather private security company. *'Kungfuraibowlazerforce.com' - The official website of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce *'Republicanspacerangers.com' - The official website of Republican Space Rangers *'Princessrobotbubblegum.com' - The official website of Princess Robot Bubblegum *'Yournewbabysname.com' - A website which generates weird names for your future children. *'Classicvinewood.com' - A list of good old Vinewood movies. *'Therealitymill.com' - The official website of The Reality Mill, producers of famous TV shows like Fame or Shame, Implant Outsource and Rehab Island. *'Junkenergydrink.com' (MONSTER, Rockstar Energy, Red Bull)- The official website of Junk, the well-known energy drink. *'Mydivinewithin.com' - A spiritual website where you can take a test on what you really are. *'Theinternetisahellhole.com' - A website for teenagers to learn what to do or not on the internet. *'Fruitcomputers.com' (Apple.com) - The official website of Fruit Computers. *'Ministerinminutes.com'- A website where you can obtain a very advanced diploma within minutes. *'Chainsofintimacy.com' - The official website of the internationally best selling book series named Chains of Intimacy. *'Appropriateassociates.com' - A website that sells professional party guests for your next social event. *'Taco-bomb.com' - The official website for the Taco Bomb restaurants. *'Manopauseadventures.com' - A website where you can book extreme adventures. *'Monetaryscience.us ' - An investment calculator. *'Swallowco.com' - The official website of the Swallow clothing company. *'Abstinentamerica.com' - A website promoting hatred of alcohol. *'Egochaserenergybar.com' - The official website of Ego Chaser energy bars.' *'Altruistsunite.com - The website of the Altruists, written in entirely in morse code. *'Yourdeadfamily.com (Ancestry.com)' - A genealogy search engine. *'Universaluniform.net (Americanapparel.net)'- A clothing website. *'Preservexskincream.com' - A website that sells skin cream. *'Fabienlaroucheyoga.com' - Fabien LaRouche's Yoga website. *'Bedevinweston.com' - Devin Weston's website. *'Bullsharktestosterone.com' - The official website of Bull Shark Testosterone. *'Toeshoesusa.com' - The official website of Toe Shoes. * Toiletcleaneronline.com - A website selling drugs under the guise of "toilet cleaning products". * AmmuNation.net - The official website of Ammu-Nation. hu:Weboldalak a GTA V-ben Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V